Riley
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for 25fluffyfics for the prompt Puppy/Kitten. Danny can't always give Lindsay exactly what she wants, but he sure tries.


Prompt: Puppy/kitten

Prompt: Puppy/Kitten

It happened every single time. He and Lindsay would be walking down the street, or through the park, or even working on a case and they'd run into someone with a dog. It inevitably led to Montana cooing and whispering nonsense words to the pup.

Last week she'd spent nearly a half hour playing catch with a Chocolate Labrador named Simon and had pouted for nearly an hour after he'd dragged her away because they were going to be late for work.

"Montana, you know we can't get a puppy," he said even as she pulled him into the pet shop.

"I know that Danny. I just want to look." Her eyes glazed over as the Yorkie scrambled over to lick her fingers through the opening in his cage, "Oh, Danny this one is so adorable."

Danny sighed, "I know, baby, but we've talked about this. With our jobs, the dog would be locked up alone all day. We'd have to get someone to walk it when we were out on cases. You don't want a dog to live that way."

"I know," she said sadly.

"Besides, if you get pregnant soon, and with the way we've been trying it should be soon, we will have even less time."

Lindsay gave the dog one last pat and pulled away to look at him, "I know, Danny, you're right. Let's go."

Danny wrapped his arm around her, feeling like the worst boyfriend ever.

&

That feeling continued to plague him over the next few days. He knew that all his reasons made sense. They were too busy for a dog, it would be cruel to leave the dog locked up all day, and they were trying to have a baby. All very good, very logical reasons. His Montana usually loved logic.

Unfortunately, this time logic was making her sad and that just wouldn't do.

He came up with the plan and went through with it quickly, giving himself no time to second guess and hoping that Montana would be happy about it.

&

"Danny," Lindsay called as she entered their apartment, "Danny."

She walked into the living room and frowned, "Danny, come on already. You ran out of work without even saying good-bye and now you…."

"Now, I'm here," he said, popping out of the bedroom.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry about leaving without stopping by to see you. I was in a hurry because I had a little surprise planned for you."

"What kind of surprise?" Her eyes narrowed as she realized he was still halfway in the bedroom and his hand was behind his back, "And what's behind your back?"

Danny smiled and stepped closer, his arm emerging, his hand reaching towards her. Inside of it was a little…it looked like a tiny ball of fur, but…."Ohhhh!" Lindsay cried, "It's a kitten." She reached out and grabbed the kitten, pulling it against her chest, "It's so cute."

"She," Danny said, "It's a little girl, only two months old."

"Oh, Danny, I love her but….what about her being all alone and all that?"

"Well, I talked to the woman at the shelter and she said that cats are a lot more self-sufficient than dogs. Once we teach her to use the litter box, and she learns where her food and water are she could be okay on her own all day. Even if one of us only had time to run in and check on her it would be okay, plus cats are very content on their own. It's the best of both worlds."

"And if we have a baby?"

"I did some reading and cats are very good with babies, we just need to train her how to behave."

Lindsay smiled widely as she cuddled the kitten against her, rubbing a hand over her head and giggling when she purred, "So I can really keep her, she's really ours?"

"She really is…all you need is to name her."

"Riley," Lindsay said quickly, "Is that okay? Is it not girly enough? Or kitty enough? Because I can…"

"Riley is perfect. Want to go show her around?"

"Yes, but first," she leaned up and kissed him, softly at first, but then she let it deepen until they were both gasping for breath, "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled, the smile of a man who'd made the woman he loved truly happy, "I love you too. Now, let's introduce Riley to her new home."


End file.
